


Forbidden Fruit

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Community: daily_deviant, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns that life is not measured by the breathes we take, but by the moments that take our breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the daily_deviant mods for the invitation to play in the sandbox, I only hope I can do the kinks justice! Mucha smoochas and thanks to alisanne, eeyore9990 and to leela_cat for listening to me bitch and moan, helping me to get past reality roadblocks and beta-ing. One more thing, what Charlie and Harry get up to, while erotic as hell, isn't a very good idea.

** Forbidden Fruits **

Harry didn't know what was worse, Ginny's red, swollen eyes and sniffling nose or Molly's overbearing and cheerful optimism. Both women were starting to drive him insane and he was tempted to join Arthur in the shed just to get away from the tension in the house. He'd rather take the menial task of sorting out dead Muggle batteries from fresh ones than listen to another one of Molly's pep talks about his and Ginny's nonexistent relationship. Those always ended with Ginny in tears and storming from the room, leaving him to drown in the lecture.

Either way he was stuck here at the Burrow until the renovations to Grimmauld Place were finished because he had nowhere else to go. Hermione had made it perfectly clear that Harry should give Ron a few days to calm down after he and Ginny had made their announcement. Fred and Angelina were out of the question as well seeing as they were adjusting to life with a newborn. 

Harry supposed he could go and stay at The Leaky Cauldron; however, Rita Skeeter would be just outside his door, waiting for an exclusive. No, it was better for him to stay right where he was. He'd deal with the consequences. 

Harry decided he needed some alone time when a door slammed somewhere above him and Molly called out his name. Oh, yes, most definitely time to escape to the great outdoors.

~*~

Walking through the orchard, Harry breathed in the scents of the ripening fruit on the branches and sighed. Somehow life seemed less complicated out here among the trees. Well, it was supposed to have been. Kill the bad guy, be a hero, get the girl, and live happily ever after. No one ever told him that sometimes, being the hero and getting the girl didn't always go hand in hand. Sometimes the hero didn't know exactly what he wanted, but it was definitely not the small, soft and curvy, gentle and easy touch of a woman.

He'd tried that with Hermione in the tent during their travels. He'd been her substitute for Ron and her, his Ginny. While they'd both sought something they needed in those hurried and hungry moments, it just wasn't right. They'd agreed never to mention the incident again. Neither one of them found exactly what they were looking for in each other. Truth be told, Harry honestly couldn't quite put his finger on what it was he needed but he was certain it would come to him sooner or later. 

Harry continued to walk and think about the past, every now and again reaching up to test the fruits. Just as he found a ripe apple and twisted it from the branch, a shout rang out across the orchard. Turning, Harry saw Charlie making his way through the trees, and he lifted a hand, waving at him. He frowned when Charlie didn't return his greeting but continued to steamroll forward. Uh oh, this did not look as if it was going to end well. 

Fumbling in his robes for his wand, Harry watched as Charlie came closer, knowing he couldn't free the holly wand in time. Charlie's hands closed around his throat, and the full force of Charlie's momentum slammed into Harry, shoving them both back against one of the apple trees. Harry tried to suck in a breath but couldn't and clawed at Charlie's hands. He stared at Charlie, mouth opening and closing as he tried to speak. 

It was a hopeless endeavour though. No air meant no sound. Besides, Charlie was speaking over him as well, if one could call those guttural sounds proper English. Through the buzzing in his ears, Harry caught snatches of growled words from Charlie... _prat... Ginny... hurt... sister...Potter...kill you!_

Charlie glared at Harry, his brown eyes wild as he puffed warm gusts of air in Harry's face. Charlie's compact frame--he'd been a Seeker, Harry recalled in a dim flash of memory--was pressed against his own and forced him harder into the tree. Charlie's fingers flexed and Harry sucked in the cool, life-giving air before Charlie's fingers cut short the supply.

Suddenly, Harry knew that he'd found just exactly what he'd been looking for. Despite the fact that Charlie was looking him over with murderous intent, or maybe because of that fact, his body reacted completely out of character. Harry moaned, giving up the small amount of air he'd taken in. 

That small sound, that one little noise that escaped Harry's lips, seemed to penetrate through Charlie's sibling-induced rage. He blinked and Harry watched as sanity bled back into his eyes. The fingers compressing his throat eased, then left his person completely, and Harry almost whinged at the loss of the pressure. 

"Merlin, Harry… I'm sorry. Don't know what came over me." Charlie stepped back, running his hands through his hair before swinging his arms down to his sides. 

Harry would have liked to respond to that statement with something rather flip, but was certain that Charlie's hands, though relaxed at the moment, surely wouldn't hesitate to return to their previous state. He cleared his throat instead, relishing the slight burn and pain that the action caused. His voice, when it finally decided to cooperate was hoarse and low. "'Salright, mate. Can't say as I blame you, really, especially if she'd been my sister." Harry closed his eyes, breathing slowly in and out. 

Charlie looked up, studying Harry for a moment. Then, slowly, as if he'd just realized what was going on, Charlie smiled. "You don't blame me," he stated, still staring at Harry. He shifted on his feet, clearly warring with himself over some decision.

"No." Harry looked up at Charlie. "I don't blame you." 

"Not at all?" Charlie murmured, then continued with something too low for Harry to hear. 

"Really." Harry repeated, eyeing Charlie as though he had suddenly gone simple. "I mean, Bill was a bit of a..." 

A tightness closed around Harry's throat, cutting off his words. Harry gawked at Charlie, struggling in Charlie's magical grasp, and reached up, feeling for whatever it was that had wrapped around his throat. "What are you doing?" he gasped. 

"Giving you what you wanted." Charlie gazed back at Harry, grinned, then leaned forward and brushed his lips across Harry's, slid his tongue against Harry's mouth and nibbled at his lips. 

Harry's mind went blank. Just moments before he had been certain Charlie was going to murder him, but now... well... maybe he still was. Harry really wasn't sure any longer. Perhaps it was the lack of oxygen. Whichever it was had him reacting in strange ways, and it was a bit disconcerting. 

Charlie whispered against Harry's lips and backed away, staring at Harry for a moment. "I've never been wrong about a magical creature before, Harry; don't be my first." 

Harry bent at the waist, drawing in several deep breaths. "What are you on about?" He stood, eyeing Charlie, suspicious but curious as well.

"It's a spell, modified Bubblehead Charm, I suspect. Frees up my hands for other things and monitors your oxygen levels." Charlie smiled, wiggling his fingers at Harry. "Shall we?" He whispered the spell again, then leaned forward, once more pressing his mouth to Harry's. 

Harry tried to groan, but only a whimpering sound escape as he struggled to return the kiss and breathe at the same time. He reached out, pulling Charlie to him, then sagged against the tree. The solid support of the tree next to his back and the warm weight of Charlie in front of him nearly made him forget he needed air. 

_AIR!_

His eyes widened behind his glasses and he bucked toward Charlie, brushing up against his bulk, pushing him away. "Please… he croaked. "Please…" 

Charlie nodded and whispered, thus loosening his grip on Harry. Drawing in his own breath as Harry did, he smiled. Reaching up, he ran his thumbs slowly up and down Harry's Adam's Apple. "I knew you would catch on. You do realize that what you are playing at is a dangerous game. Are you certain that you wish for this to continue?" 

Harry gasped, drawing in a small amount of air before being denied the choice once more. His chest heaved, his throat burned, but his heart pounded and his lungs begged for oxygen even as his body arched toward Charlie. "Y-y-esss," he hissed out then gulped in more air. 

Charlie nodded, slid one hand down Harry's chest, tracing over the musculature of his body through his clothing until he reached Harry's waist. He looked at Harry, meeting his eyes and easing the hold he had on Harry's throat. "It's interesting what you can learn in different parts of the world."

Harry drew in deep, cleansing breaths and stared at Charlie. He dragged his eyes away from Charlie's, taking in the burn marks, scars, and smooth patches of skin from one too many close calls at the Dragon Preserve. Glancing back up, Harry realized just what Charlie had meant. He reached out, ran a hand over the front of Charlie's trousers, catching his fingers in the belt loops. "Show me." 

Charlie grinned again and tugged on Harry's belt, sliding the leather from the buckle. Harry reciprocated the same actions on Charlie, his fingers shaking as he anxiously waited the moment when Charlie's voice would whisper the unknown spell. Clothing was hastily pushed aside. Skin exposed, touched, tasted and caressed underneath the apple trees. 

The mid-afternoon sunshine disappeared behind the cloud cover, sending cooler breezes floating through the orchard. Harry wrapped his hand around Charlie's prick, moaning as the chill air grazed his skin. The very breath was stolen from his throat when Charlie's spell encircled it. Charlie's warm fingers closed around his cock, stroking heat up and down the length of him. Slickness replaced the hot friction, and Harry arched up away from the tree. 

Trying to pull in a breath of air, Harry hissed as he thrust forward into Charlie's fist. The same smooth lubrication filled his palm and Charlie's hips canted forward, shoving his cock through Harry's fingers. Harry squeezed Charlie, hard, as spots of colour flashed before his eyes 

Hearing Charlie's groan was nothing compared to the sweet rush of air that came next. Harry huffed and puffed, drawing in breath after breath of the cool, apple scented air. The smells and sounds were amplified tenfold for Harry as Charlie pressed up against him. He grabbed Harry's shoulders, rubbing and thrusting against him.

Harry moaned, wrapping his arms around Charlie's shoulders and burying his face against Charlie's neck. The whispered words grazed across his ear once more as Harry took a deep breath. He tightened his fingers in Charlie's hair, pulling on the ginger strands while Charlie sped his thrusts. 

The pressure built and grew, sliding up from somewhere low in his body. He could hear Charlie panting in his ear, the breaths blowing his hair across his cheek, the warm gusts dampened his skin, and he felt so _right_ pressed up against the firm sturdiness of Charlie. The tree was rough against his back, the apples smelled so sweet and ripe and oh, Gods, it was perfect, how he floated on all the sensations. The world spiralled to a point as the air slowly left Harry's lungs, his heart pounded and his chest ached.

Air suddenly filled his mouth and Harry gasped, thrusting forward against Charlie hard. His entire body stiffened and he came. Sagging back against the apple tree, Harry could do nothing but hang on to Charlie and breathe. Charlie's release followed scant seconds afterward, adding to the heat and dampness already starting to cool against Harry's skin.

Harry closed his eyes, licked his parched lips and sighed as a tingle of Charlie's magic grazed along his skin. This gentle caress held none of the previous magick's sensuous qualities just the quick efficiency of a hygiene spell. Charlie's fingers set his pants to rights and Harry reached down to help, only to have Charlie brush his hand away.

Opening his eyes, Harry found Charlie staring at him. "I suppose now isn't a good time to return to the house, eh?"

Charlie smirked and pulled Harry away from the apple tree. "I'll make certain Mum leaves you alone." They started toward the house, walking slowly in the waning light. "Besides, it's not her you have to worry about."

Harry arched a brow and reached up to pull down another apple. "Oh?"

Charlie nodded, leaning over to take a bite from Harry's apple. "Yeah, 'twas Dad that sent me out here."

Harry stopped and stared at Charlie. "But... I thought your dad..."

"That was before you broke his little girl's heart." Charlie grinned. "Let's not tell him you're making the rounds now, eh?"

Harry paled and Charlie laughed out loud as he slung his arm over Harry's shoulder.


End file.
